With respect to mass transportation vehicles such as school busses, there is a substantial need for the reconstitution of seat backs and the like so that equipment can be modernized and restored as to appearance.
There is also a need for safety improvement inasmuch as old bus designs have employed exposed metal frames which, experience has shown, can result in injury when there are accidents or when there are short stops and even when the passengers are involved in frivolous conduct or the like.
Heretofore, the reconstitution of seat backs and such has involved the individual treatment of each seat and the custom reupholstering of the same. This generally involves much time and cost without providing any particular benefits.